


Флейта и веер

by AnnetCat



Category: Onmyouji (film), Otogizoushi, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Кроссовер всего. "Книга сказаний" ("Отогидзоси"), "Волчий дождь", "Онмёдзи", при участии художественного руководителя театра Сетагая и одного довольно известного флейтиста — оба, как говорится, as is





	Флейта и веер

Над Токио висело, медленно сползая к западу, горячее беспощадное солнце и жарило, жарило, жарило... Это в октябре-то, когда больше двадцати градусов обычно не бывает — а прежний рекорд, кажется, составлял 24 градуса. Или 26. Над рельсами линии Яманото дрожал горячий воздух, пахло разогретым металлом и почему-то креозотом — хотя деревянных шпал на этом участке давным-давно не осталось.   
Если бы кому-нибудь вздумалось поднять вверх голову, может быть, ему удалось бы заметить на крыше одного из офисных зданий вблизи вокзала Сандзюку высокого молодого человека довольно странного вида. По такой-то погоде — длинный темный плащ, даже и подумать жарко. И волосы рыжие. Крашеные, наверное. Но некому было оглядывать крыши, да и стоял там молодой человек не дольше нескольких минут. Смотрел вниз на пробегающие поезда, уносящие бесконечные толпы пассажиров самой перегруженной станции в мире. А потом пожал плечами и исчез, будто и не было.   
Впрочем, возможно, его действительно не было — просто марево над раскаленной крышей шевельнуло надпись на рекламном щите?   
Немного погодя того же молодого человека никто не замечал на аллеях Центрального парка. Он шел, засунув руки в карманы своего длиннополого плаща, шевелюра цвета красного дерева отливала на солнце начищенной медью, глаза же оказались совсем светлые — вблизи трудно не разглядеть, если смотреть, конечно, — а горожане проходили мимо, неосознанно огибая его — и не видя. Ни малыши на трехколесных велосипедах, ни стайка школьниц в коротеньких форменных юбках, ни пожилая дама с одышливой маленькой собачкой. Собаченция, впрочем, сунулась было понюхать незнакомые ноги в длинных черных брюках, но хозяйка потянула за поводок, и ноги проследовали дальше, а собака отстала.   
Рыжий не удивлялся: он привык. Его видели только те, кому он счел нужным показаться, да еще те немногие, кому дано видеть больше, чем обыкновенному среднему человеку, замороченному бешеным темпом огромного города.   
Куда больше он удивился, когда его все-таки заметили.   
Этот парень шел навстречу и смотрел не насквозь, как все прочие. И, похоже, не собирался сворачивать с пути. Наоборот, он направился прямо к рыжему.   
Они остановились, изучающе глядя друг на друга. Теперь прохожие не обращали внимание уже на обоих.   
А зря. Выглядели они колоритно. Темно-рыжий — в длинном плаще, длинных брюках и респектабельных черных туфлях — и синеглазый брюнет в короткой жилетке поверх ковбойки, джинсах и растоптанных кроссовках с потресканными носами.   
— Ты напрасно пришел, — сказал рыжий.   
— Почему это? — спросил брюнет.   
— Твое время не настало.   
— А по-моему, как раз самое оно, — возразил брюнет с несколько вызывающей интонацией.   
— Нет, — губы рыжего искривились. То ли улыбка, то ли горькая гримаса. — Это мое дело, Волк.   
— Я же чую, Музыкант, — брюнет выразительно повел носом. — Лунные хризантемы. Мир катится к концу. Мне пора собирать команду — и в путь. Как всегда.   
— Не в этот раз, — покачал головой рыжий. — Поверь, я знаю.   
— Не думаешь же ты, что можно исправить?..   
— Я знаю — можно, — сказал рыжий. — Я знаю — как именно. Люди, которых я ждал тысячу лет, собрались здесь снова. Сегодня я видел ее... у нее осколок священного камня Огня.   
— Не шибко я понимаю, о чем ты, — хмыкнул Волк. — Никогда ничего нельзя исправить, только начать заново.   
— Тысячу лет назад я думал так же, — вздохнул Музыкант. — Я был неправ. 

 

Солнце опускалось все ниже, через дорожки парка протянулись длинные косые тени, и были среди них две, с которых досужие взгляды соскальзывали так же верно, как с тех двоих, что их отбрасывали. Между тем тени были примечательные — если бы, конечно, было кому приметить.   
По дорожке шли, беседуя, рыжий в длинном плаще и брюнет в короткой жилетке — а по утоптанному мелкому песку скользила чудовищно вытянутая закатными лучами человеческая фигура в широких старинных одеждах и с веером в руке, и рядом с ней рысил крупный зверь на длинных тонких лапах.   
Брюнет покосился на тени и хмыкнул.   
— Так ты человек, — сказал он.   
— Был когда-то, — ответил рыжий.   
— А веер твой где?   
— Потерял, — вздохнул Музыкант. — И все это время жалею. Вееров-то много, да тот был единственный. Мой.   
— Красивый?   
— Для меня — да.   
Вышли из парка, тут и солнце опустилось за стеклянные башни делового квартала. На улицу легла сплошная вечерняя тень и поглотила изломанные углами бордюров и стен силуэты, сопровождавшие пешеходов.   
— Смотри, — сказал Волк, останавливаясь возле уличной рекламы. — Это не ты ли?   
Человек на афише ничем не напоминал рыжего — но если бы у него была тень...   
Музыкант замер, вглядываясь.   
— Это не я, — бросил он резко. — А вот веер!.. Извини, Волк. Мне надо... — и замолчал.   
— Что? — спросил наконец Волк, не дождавшись продолжения.   
— Где были мои глаза, — пробормотал рыжий. — Не думал я, что кино меня касается. А оказывается — еще как... Словом, прости. Может быть, я успею на ближайший сеанс.   
— Погоди, я пойду с тобой, — сказал Волк.   
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Музыкант. — Тогда бегом.   
— Еще кто кого догонять будет... — проворчал Волк. 

Ночь настала душная, камень, асфальт и бетон отдавали накопленный за день жар. Если бы подул ветер... но он едва шевелился, слабые дуновения не приносили облегчения. Город погрузился во тьму — вот уже несколько ночей подряд в Токио из экономии отключали электричество. Да еще новолуние. Только звезды и дрожали где-то высоко-высоко над головой, но света, конечно, от них не было никакого.   
Двое брели по темной улице к югу от Сандзюку. Где-то слева, совсем неподалеку, невидимая за домами и неслышимая по причине отключения света, остывала железная дорога — оба чувствовали, что она рядом. Один чуял запах металла, другой — тонкую пленку границы времен, в любой момент готовую прорваться.   
— Мой Хэйан-кё был не таким, — сказал Музыкант. — Впрочем, откуда знать нынешним.   
Волк пожал плечами.   
— Если верить фильму, город чуть не погиб.   
— Тогда и так, как нам показали — нет, — отозвался рыжий. — А вот через тридцать лет было еще хуже... и это устроил я сам.   
— Искал дорогу в Рай, — хмыкнул Волк.   
— Ну да, — кивнул Музыкант.   
Некоторое время молчали. Шаги тихо отдавались эхом, отражаясь от стен вымерших деловых зданий.   
— Но с тем парнем мы схожи куда больше, чем я ожидал, — произнес наконец рыжий. — Мы оба актеры. И мы играли одного человека. Он — только что. Я — тогда.   
— Я снова не понимаю тебя, — помотал головой Волк. — Объясни.   
— Абэ-но Сэймэй, — сказал Музыкант. — Я был им тогда. Он — сейчас. На экране.   
Волк остановился.   
— Ой, — сказал он и вдруг рассмеялся неумелым взлаивающим смехом. — Ой-ой!   
— Ты что? — в голосе рыжего явственно послышалось раздражение.   
— Ой, сейчас завою... — простонал брюнет. — Уууууу! Ты понял, чудо потустороннее, что вас и зовут одинаково?   
— С чего ты взял... — начал Музыкант, остановился на мгновенье и закончил: — Ой!   
— Именно, — закивал Волк. — О чем и речь, Мансайраку. Зуб даю — это не совпадение.   
— Какое там совпадение, Киба. Веер-то... да и флейта, кстати.   
— Неужто твой веер?   
— Похож, как родной брат. А флейта просто та самая. Та, на которой играла Хикару.   
— Хикару — это кто?   
— Неважно, — резко произнес Музыкант, так что сразу стало ясно: еще как важно. — Но голос этой флейты я узнаю и через тысячу лет.   
Зашагали снова.   
— Что будешь делать? — спросил Киба.   
— Наведаюсь к тезке, — ответил Мансайраку. — Не удивлюсь, если он знает, где мой веер. И флейта Минамото-но Райко.   
— А, — сказал Волк. — Удачи. А я поищу моих парней. Они где-то здесь, я чувствую.   
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Музыкант. — Но ты это зря. Мир не погибнет, теперь я уверен больше, чем когда-либо.   
— Посмотрим, — отозвался Волк. — Ну, пока. Глядишь, еще встретимся. 

В театре Сетагая шла репетиция. Четверо мужчин повторяли одну и ту же сцену уже шестой раз, и шестой раз она их не устраивала.   
— Постой, опять не так, — говорил пожилой.   
— Начнем сначала, — соглашался другой, помоложе.   
Третий и четвертый молча кивали.   
Возвращались на исходную позицию и начинали сначала. Ударял барабан, взвизгивала флейта, в такт топали по деревянному помосту ноги. Четыре левых ноги, потом четыре правых. Четыре левых, четыре правых. Пять левых...   
— Стоп, — сказал тот, что помоложе. — Парень, ты откуда взялся?   
Рыжий парень в заурядных дешевых хакама и сером косодэ вежливо поклонился.   
— Извините, господин Номура, не удержался. Я когда-то выступал с танцами, и тут вы...   
— Что выступал — вижу, — сказал господин Номура. — Не понял, как можно позволить себе срывать репетицию собратьям по ремеслу.   
— Прошу простить, — повторил рыжий. — Позвольте мне подождать в зале? Я хотел бы поговорить с вами.   
— Репортер? — деловито спросил пожилой. — Будьте добры удалиться немедленно.   
— Никак нет, — вновь поклонился настырный незнакомец. — У меня очень важное дело, господин Номура.   
Пожилой господин Номура уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но господин Номура помоложе прищурился, внимательно посмотрел на рыжего и вдруг кивнул.   
— Хорошо, — сказал он — Но чтобы ни звука.   
— Спасибо огромное, — поклонился чужак опять. — Вы меня и не увидите.   
Оба Номуры в ответ ехидно ухмыльнулись и повернулись к партнерам по сцене.   
— Еще раз с самого начала, — сказал старший.   
Бухнул барабан. 

После репетиции рыжий появился возле сцены — неизвестно когда успев переодеться в брюки и длинный плащ. Трое из четверых прошли мимо него, не заметив, младший же господин Номура остановился.   
— Ты идешь? — спросил старший господин Номура.   
— Немного погодя, отец, — отозвался младший. — Не ждите меня.   
Пожилой кивнул и вышел вслед за остальными двумя артистами.   
— Ну, здравствуй, коллега, — сказал актер Музыканту. — Рассказывай, в чем дело, только не тяни, я занят по горло.   
— Так ты меня видишь, — задумчиво заметил рыжий. Присмотрелся. Светлые глаза его расширились. — Ого...   
— Только не говори еще и ты мне, что я похож на лису, — сердито бросил актер.   
— Что тут говорить, — хмыкнул Музыкант. — Лису видно по ушам.   
Актер машинально ухватил себя за обыкновенное человечье ухо. Музыкант кивнул на тень, шевелившую острыми ушами под сосной, нарисованной на заднике.   
— Да и хвост, — добавил Музыкант. — Честно говоря, я думал, что знаю в этом городе все... а тебя-то и проглядел. Только вчера посмотрел наконец твой фильм. Тот самый, где ты играл меня.   
— Врешь, — сказал господин Номура. — Тебя я не играл точно.   
Музыкант засмеялся.   
— Если уж на то пошло, я сыграл Сэймэя на тысячу лет раньше тебя.   
— И как? Удачно? — немедленно спросил господин Номура.   
— Отвратительно, — признался рыжий. — До сих пор расхлебываю последствия. Но актерски... актерски это была совершеннейшая из моих ролей. Все верили в меня — абсолютно. Я был чертовски убедителен.   
— Зачем? — спросил актер. — В чем был смысл твоего спектакля?   
— Я спасал мир, — ответил Музыкант.   
— Спас?   
— Не вышло. Только оттянул конец, надолго. Но я пересмотрел методы, вот теперь спасаю снова.   
Актер поёжился.   
— С тем же результатом?   
— Клянусь, нет!   
— Ясно. Так что же тебе нужно от меня?   
— Я пришел спросить о веере и флейте, — голос рыжего дрогнул. — Ведь ты знаешь, где они.   
— Знаю, — кивнул господин Номура. — Антиквариат. Ценнейший реквизит и семейная ценность.   
— Семейная? С чего бы вдруг? Ты-то тут при чем?   
Номура пожал плечами.   
— Легенда гласит, что хранитель ворот Расёмон передал их моему предку вскоре после великого землетрясения — и что это были вещи его троюродного брата, стало быть, члена нашей семьи. Не пойму, при чем тут ты. Ты же вообще не человек.   
— Кто бы говорил, — проворчал рыжий. — Сам-то... ишь хвостом задергал... Видимо, веер и флейту подобрал мой родственник. Хм.   
— Твой родственник — дух врат?   
— Да нет же. Актер но. Похоже, мы с тобой еще и в родстве, лис. Говоришь, вещи троюродного брата?.. Тот твой предок — как его звали? Это должен был быть или Хару, или Дзиро.   
— Который из них прославился под именем Кейтаро?   
-— А ками их знают... Это было уже после меня, наверно. Отдай, а?   
Господин Номура задумался.   
— Понимаешь... — сказал он наконец, — сомневаюсь я, что могу тебе доверять. Вещи-то непростые. Я чувствую в них силу, и в твоих руках...   
— Я станцую тебе с этим веером под эту флейту, — сказал Мансайраку. — Тогда и решим. Идет?   
Глаза Номуры вспыхнули.   
— Да, — сказал он. Потом вздохнул: — Только не сейчас. Я, знаешь ли, занятой человек.   
— Я тоже, — хмыкнул рыжий. — Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько. И все же чересчур тянуть не следует.   
— Не раньше чем недели через две. Кстати, может быть, мне удастся уговорить одного флейтиста... И — вот что, Мансайраку...   
— Понял, — теперь рыжий по-настоящему улыбался. — Конечно. Мы станцуем вместе. Через две недели. Как раз будет полнолуние. Зови своего флейтиста, Мансай. 

Новолуние миновало, и в небе над темным по причине экономии электричества городом сиял узкий, острый, как волчий коготь, серп. На поросшей бурьяном платформе заброшенной станции Мансейбаси не было ни души. Потом воздух вздрогнул, и на перроне возникла фигура — длинный темный плащ, волосы цвета красного дерева, в слабом свете луны казавшиеся черными.   
Раздался призрачный гудок и стук колес, и сразу за ним голос:   
— Запах цветов усиливается, Мансайраку.   
— Тебе мерещится, Киба, — сказал рыжий, не оборачиваясь.   
Белый волк ступил на платформу, тихо цокая когтями по выщербленному бетону. Встряхнулся, обернулся человеком.   
— Мой нос не обманешь, Музыкант. Дорога в Рай вот-вот откроется. И я видел в городе Цумэ.   
— Это луна морочит тебе голову. После полнолуния станет легче, уверяю тебя.   
Киба по-волчьи фыркнул.   
— Обманываешься — и пытаешься обмануть других. Лицедей.   
— Будто ты не обманывался, — сказал Мансайраку. — Может, вспомнишь Киото? Вот тогда, в лихие годы? Тебе тоже хризантемами пахло, целый отряд сколотил, дрались, как звери, и все искали дорогу в Рай... Волки.   
Киба оскалился.   
— Не путай императорские хризантемы с Лунными, глупец. И — кое-кто из наших добрался до Рая. А вот ты тогда плохо хранил столицу, дух... исполнитель роли духа.   
— Нотиситэ, — машинально уточнил Мансайраку. — Так, как ваши в тот раз, в Рай может попасть любой. Только, боюсь, он на поверку окажется адом.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — рыкнул Волк.   
С протяжным гудением из ночи вынырнул поезд. По платформе побежали, чередуясь, полосы света и тени. Вспыхнули волосы Мансайраку и глаза Кибы. Стук колес замедлился и замер, зашипели, раздвигаясь, автоматические двери.   
— Едешь? — спросил Киба.   
— Сегодня — нет, — ответил Мансайраку. — Еще рано.   
— А я поеду, — сказал Киба.   
— Не советую.   
— Так я и послушал. Там же все пропахло цветами.   
Молодой человек в джинсах и ковбойке вошел в вагон, двери лязгнули, закрываясь, поезд тронулся, зашелестели колеса, поплыли, ускоряясь, по лицу Мансайраку пятна света, и в этом мелькании его выражение стало жестким и суровым, и у губ — неприятная складка. Прежде чем поезд растаял в ночи, можно было увидеть в пустом вагоне здоровенного белого волка, улегшегося на сиденье в позе сфинкса, чутко насторожив большие острые уши. Сверкнул синий взгляд — и вагон умчался к югу, в сторону Синагавы. Еще секунду были видны огни последнего вагона, потом погасли. Поезд исчез, и только над рельсами еще висел призрачный синий свет, да на пустой платформе ветер, поднятый электричкой, дергал за длинные полы темный плащ на высокой фигуре. Потом пропала и она. 

Полная луна выкатилась в небо, огромная, серебристая с желтоватым отливом, и уставилась немигающим глазом на лежащий внизу город. В редких прогалинах между листьями лотосов в пруду Синобадзу закачались блики. Проснулась пожилая черепаха, выставила из воды голову, моргнула и нырнула обратно. Толстые карпы сонно пошевеливали плавниками. Что делать порядочной рыбе ночью, если крошки в пруд начнут кидать не раньше девяти утра, и никакая луна не изменит привычного распорядка? Лунный заяц завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. В парке Уэно назревало что-то интересное, пожалуй, стоило взглянуть.   
Двое подошли к пруду со стороны станции Уэно. Третий возник возле них прямо из воздуха.   
— Доброй ночи, коллега, — сказал господин Номура, ставя на парковую скамью сумку. — Познакомься: это Иссо-сан, флейтист, о котором я тебе говорил.   
Мансайраку вежливо поклонился. Невысокий худощавый человек поклонился в ответ.   
— Это флейта, — продолжал Номура, извлекая из сумки футляр.   
Господин Иссо бережно принял продолговатую округлую коробку, щелкнул замком. Лунный свет замерцал на старом полированном дереве.   
— Для меня счастье — сыграть на таком инструменте, — сказал флейтист. — Я попробую?   
Номура кивнул. Мансайраку напрягся, внутренне сжавшись в ожидании первой ноты. Лицо его окаменело.   
Иссо поднес флейту к губам, вдохнул, замер на мгновение.   
Над прудом пронесся сильный и чистый звук.   
Жесткая линия губ рыжего смягчилась, и плечи расслабились.   
— Это она, — пробормотал он. — Она все такая же.   
— А это веер, — сказал Номура и достал из сумки сверток. — Возьми, коллега.   
Мансайраку протянул руку. Пальцы вздрогнули, коснувшись прохладной шелковой ткани. Веер привычно лег в ладонь и издал легкое "фррр", разворачиваясь.   
Флейта запела.   
Мансайраку шагнул в сторону пруда. Скрипнул под ногой песок.   
На втором шаге его облик изменился — и, кажется, изменился даже город Токио вокруг парка. У лотосовой заводи кружилась с волшебным веером в руках эпоха Хэйан, и казалось, сквозь деревья парка, в том самом месте, где когда-то монах Тэнкай надеялся воспроизвести образ древнего Киото, проступала Столица мира и спокойствия Хэйан-кё. А потом рядом с белой фигурой Мансайраку возникла еще одна, в простом и черном, и тоже подняла веер — простой, не волшебный, — и тогда Лунный заяц привстал со своего места, вглядываясь, и дунул. Серебряная пыль окутала черную фигуру, на миг стали заметны острые уши и лисий хвост, но стоило моргнуть — рассеялись, наверное, это все-таки был морок. Но не мороком выглядело белое старинное одеяние с цветной оторочкой по широченному рукаву, а обыкновенный веер взблескивал искрами, будто впитав лунный свет.   
Пела древняя флейта, и танцевали в резком белом свете двое мужчин, мастеров древнего танца, и раскачивались по белому песку парковой дорожки четкие черные тени, и взлетали два волшебных веера, и развевались старинные шелковые рукава, и лотосы в пруду Синобадзу вытягивали стебли, чтобы ничего не упустить, и черепаха выбралась на берег и уставилась немигающим взглядом, а Лунный заяц подпрыгивал там у себя, на луне, в восхищении хлопал себя передними лапами по коленям и тряс длинными ушами. А в черной тени под сакурой сидел прямо на жухлой траве парень в джинсах и ковбойке... нет, белый волк с синими глазами — и дышал, высунув язык и улыбаясь.   
Потом флейта умолкла, танцоры остановились — рядом, в одинаковых позах, похожие, как братья, замерли два веера, и несколько мгновений не было вообще ничего, кроме них двоих — но тут Лунный заяц беззвучно ахнул и забарабанил лапами по луне, и она поспешно покатилась к горизонту, а волк шагнул назад и исчез. Древний Хэйан-кё закачался и растворился в воздухе.   
Черепаха нырнула в пруд, явственно булькнув, среди лотосов ударила хвостом рыбина, в кустарнике застрекотала очнувшаяся цикада, а от парапета послышалось:   
— Она звучит прекрасно, господин Юкихиро, вы настоящий мастер.   
Красивый молодой человек, похоже, возникший здесь вместе с призраком древней столицы, но задержавшийся ненадолго, широко и счастливо улыбался.   
— Кстати, ее зовут Хафутацу, — сказал он, слегка кланяясь. — Это подарок хранителя ворот Судзякумон. Мне всегда казалось, что в ней заключена частичка души феникса.   
— Господин Хиромаса... — растерянно пробормотал Мансайраку.   
— Ну да, — молодой человек улыбнулся еще шире. — Абэ-но Сэймэй передает вам обоим привет и надеется, что вы исполните свой долг, господин Мансайраку. Всего доброго.   
И исчез, заколебавшись и растаяв, как прежде исчез его город.   
— Какой Абэ-но Сэймэй? — пробормотал рыжий.   
— Видимо, настоящий, — хмыкнул Номура. — В отличие от нас с тобой, коллега.   
С треском сложил веер и двинулся к своей сумке, на ходу теряя волшебный блеск. К парковой скамейке подошел уже обыкновенный прилично одетый обитатель города Токио начала XXI века.   
— Веер забирай, — добавил Номура, вскидывая сумку на плечо. — А флейту, полагаю, с благословения ее настоящего хозяина мы оставим Иссо Юкихиро.   
— Я думал, это флейта Минамото-но Райко, — сказал Мансайраку.   
— А говорил, твоя, — ухмыльнулся Номура. — Встретишь еще господина Хиромасу — спроси, не передавал ли он инструмент юному Райко. Вполне может быть.   
Флейтист заботливо уложил в футляр госпожу Хафутацу и прижал футляр к груди. И запоздало поклонился тому месту, где уже не было Минамото-но Хиромасы.   
— Я желаю тебе удачи, — сказал на прощание Номура. — Насколько понимаю — если ты справишься, тебя больше не будет?   
Мансайраку кивнул.   
— Жаль. Но если вдруг окажется, что и мир не погибнет, и ты уцелеешь — приходи ко мне в театр, я возьму тебя в любой момент. Ты мастер.   
— И ты, — сказал Мансайраку. — Прощай.   
Когда листьев лотоса на пруду коснулись первые солнечные лучи, в парке давно уже никого не было, кроме обычных обитателей.   
Через несколько дней, так и не оправившись от потрясения, в парке Уэно — одновременно и в нарушение всех возможных приличий и сроков — расцвели лотосы и сакура. 

 

Неправильная осень в японской столице перешла в неправильную зиму, пять стихий соединились в порядке противостояния, как тысячу лет назад, а молодой человек в длинном плаще, пряча за пазухой старинный веер, повернулся спиной к новой эпохе и шагнул туда, где когда-то началась его история.   
Призрачный поезд отошел от платформы на станции Токио, неся двух пассажиров — но некому было замечать их, двигавшихся вне потока времени к той точке, где маленькая щербинка на красном камне прервала течение судьбы. Мир замер у самого края, не зная, что от гибели его отделяют доля секунды, растянувшаяся в тысячу лет, и две человеческих жизни. Вернее — одна человеческая, другая — уже давно — нет. Застыли, захваченные в момент паники, люди, застигнутые землетрясением, зависли в воздухе вспугнутые птицы, и волчья стая, рысившая вдоль железной дороги через парк Сибуя, замерла на бегу, и замер, косясь через плечо в сторону храма Мэйдзи, ее белый вожак. Во вселенной безраздельно царила тридцать вторая минута пятого часа, точнее — ее пятнадцатая секунда, еще точнее... неважно.   
Когда часы пошли, мир этого не заметил. Сбившиеся было в колтун нити кармы рассыпались и заскользили свободно между пальцами времени, как ухоженные длинные волосы красавицы. В третьем году эпохи Тэнро будущий великий и знаменитый герой Минамото-но Райко, молодой человек отменного здоровья, вышел в сад, взглянул мельком на старое сливовое дерево, отметил про себя: вот-вот зацветет, — и заторопился по делам. В декабре 2004 года к токийской школьнице возвратился из дальнего путешествия любимый старший брат. Волчья стая потеряла след Лунной хризантемы и, разочарованно ворча, вернулась на свои места в маленьком храме в Сибуе, чтобы охранять его от недобрых людей — и каждое полнолуние принюхиваться к ветру. Театр Сетагая поставил очередную интерпретацию Шекспира в стиле кёгэн, а Иссо Юкихиро записал новый альбом японского фолк-рока.   
— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно сказал Абэ-но Сэймэй, сложив свой веер и взглянув на безмятежное ночное небо Столицы мира и спокойствия, — теперь все в порядке.   
— Что именно? — поинтересовался Минамото-но Хиромаса, отводя от губ знаменитую флейту.   
— Неважно, — ответил Сэймэй. — Все хорошо. А ты, как всегда, чудесно играл.


End file.
